Escape the Pain
by Entoxica
Summary: Eggman creates a new lifeform, one that enjoys blood and death more than any previous character has ever been. This new creation captures Amy and makes her undergo torture. When Amy does leave, will more than a memory remain with her?


It has been about tree years since the last adventure the Sonic Heroes had. Everyone is older, more mature, and seemingly more peaceful. Knuckles found a new place to keep his Master Emerald, where it was safer and he was able to have a social life. Tails was accepted into a prestigous college at the age of 10, and is currently surpassing all of his peers. Rouge devoted all of her time to Club Rouge, but still oftentimes showed up with some new gems. Shadow disappeared a bit ago, he may come back one day. Big still liveed in the Mystic Ruins, and Blaze was somehow trapped in this world. She wasn't very upset though, Big was keeping her company, and she was considering moving in with him. Amy stopped chasing Sonic and tried to make the years the best of her life, and wait for Sonic to come to her. Sonic still can't resist a challenge, but without Eggman he finds this style of life very dull. 

Amy was in her apartment on one of those days where nothing happens, where no matter what she did, she was bored. She left the boring home and decided to go to Club Rouge to see Knuckles, and Tails if he was on a break. She stepped into the dark club filled with neon lights and animals. A couple of male hedgehogs turned their heads when Amy passed them to get a drink. Well, she wasn't a Rouge, but she still had a body men whistled at. She looked over the counter to see a green crocadile mixing some maurgurita's. She called him over, "Hey Vector!" Vector gave a grin and motioned towards Espio to get her a drink. The purple chameleon rolled his eyes and grabbed Amy a Shirely Temple mixed with some alchohol and whispered in her ear, "Careful, that hedgehog over there is drunk and giving some people a difficult time." Espio cast a longing look that clearly said, "Damn, I wish I could kill him." Amy glanced at the dark-red hedgehog who was giving her a perverted look, "I can take care of myself if I have to. Grigar probably will before me anyways." Espio gave a sigh, last he heard, Amy's boyfriend was named Fiasco.

Amy looked and found the red dreadlocks of her friend Knuckles, surrounded by a lot of girls. He gave Amy a pleading look, who responded with a laugh. After a thought though, she walked over to Knuckles and put her arms around his waist in a suggestive manner, "What are you girls doing around **my** boyfriend?" The girls all gave Amy a similar glare and walked away sulkily. Knuckles gave a laugh, "So I'm your boyfriend now?" he teased, knowing how often she changed men. "Only if you are the one to tell Tikal," Amy responed with a giggle. Tikal was still in the Master Emerald, but she was insanely jealous of anyone who dared to come between her and her protector. Knuckles's face dropped, "Please don't!" he begged, so pathetically she couldn't keep a laugh from coming out, "I wouldn't do that to you Knux."

This was all fun and stuff, but Amy still was bored out of her mind. With a shrug she decided to go and check out some of the shops. when she stepped out of the club and passed an alley way, a hand pulled her out of the light and into the darkness. She looked up to see the form of a hedgehog, or porcupine, hard to tell which really. "How much you got in that purse of yours sweetie?" Amy grabbed her hammer and swung it at the man and heard a jaw crack, "Fucking shit!" the animal yelled out in agony, and suddenly Amy couldn't move her body, "What the...?" The hedgehog (she could see clearly it was a hedgehog now) flashed her a grin, "Like my power? It can imobilize little weaklings like yourself fairly easily." The hedgehog grabbed her purse and tried to run off, only to have another hedgehog stand in his way. "You do know it's rude to attack a lady," he stated in a monotone voice, "I advise you give her back her purse." After three seconds, the theif didn't give Amy her purse back, and the hedgegog karate chopped him in the back of his neck, he was dead within seconds.

The hedgehog picked up Amy's purse and stepped into the light to give it back to her. With a gasp, Amy rushed up to hug Shadow the Hedgehog, "Shadow! You were gone for way too long!" Shadow didn't respond to her hug except with a "Not much has changed, has it?" Amy looked up into his blood-red eyes and grinned, "You're right! I can see you still want to see Rouge." Shadow coughed awkwardly, "What do you mean?" Amy saw one of the rare oppertunities to tease Shadow, "Why else would you come to Club Rouge? And I doubt you spend your time in an alleyway." Shadow gave Amy a glare, "What makes you think I'm waiting for someone?" Shadow's cover might have worked, if not for the fact that Rouge's voice called out, "Shadow? Are you here or not?" Amy giggled and hailed Rouge over, then fled brfore anything else bad could happen to her.

Amy looked at the now night sky, _I spent quite a bit in there didn't I? I guess nothing happened today, other than Shadow coming back. He'll probably be gone soon though. He's like Sonic that way; he can't stay in one place for long._ She steps echoed in the empty street as she walked to her house. She suddenly felt she wasn't alone. She turned her head quickly, but no one was there. She had the feeling often enough to know it was never wrong, and sped up. She heard footsteps behind her, but saw no one. She now ran, her breath coming out short, she knew whoever was following her was running too, she didn't even look back to see who it was. She was right in front of her house and searched her purse quickley for her keys, too quickly in fact. She got her keys, but her hand was shaking so much that she dropped her keys. She bent down and picked them up quickly and rushed into her house and locked the door. Her heart was beating like a war drum as she hid behind her couch. She wasn't one to scare easily, but something about this made her fear for her life. Suddenly, she tasted blood and blacked out, hearing in a radio, "_Good job Mecha, return immediately_"

_4 hours earlier_

Eggman was in his new base, the _Egg Viper_, a viper shaped aircraft that doubled as a spacecraft; Eggman was throwing broken parts around, like a little kid throwing a tantrum. "No, no! That isn't right! Arrrrg! Why is this happening to me!" Eggman looked at his Shadow androids, they may have a different name, but they were still nothing more than robots. He was trying to create a machine that could create a living, breathing, weapon of destruction. It was theoretically sound, but it required so much power that none of the robots he tested it on could even breathe in their new bodys without organs. He looked at the computer design again, what could keep the vital parts in a creation? _Perhaps if I could get more power, but the Egg Viper would absorb the power when it started getting low, and the process would still take too long._ He looked at his failures, full body Shadows, but empty on the inside, _Another Shadow would be a bad idea, the breal/b Shadow would definitely kill me. Perhaps a different design... _Eggman quickly drew up some blueprints for a new cyborg, one who was his own, one powerful enough to kill Super Sonic, or Super Shadow. He made some adjustments to some spare parts and created an android. It was a white hedgehog, his eyes red his readings and his arms were aresonals full of powerful weapons. Eggman was suddenly struck by inspiration, _...yes... that will work... yes..._ He turned on the power for the MechaMachine1.0, "Welcome MechaMachine1.0, I am your master, the all powerful Dr. Eggman." The MechaMachine1.0 bowed his head obediantly, "Affirmative," he answered, his readings showing the levels of his voice.

"Go into the _Mechanical Being_ and become living when I give the word," MechaMachine1.0 nodded slightly as Eggman changed the settings on his machine. "Go," he ordered to MechaMachine1.0 (AN: boy that's a long name! I hate writing that a million times!). A bright light shined from the _Mechanical Being_ as a foot stepped out from the other side of the archway, "Yes! Yes!" Eggman called out sucessfully. The white hedgehog was living, breathing, had a beating heart. Some parts of him made it obvious he wasn't a true blue hedgehog, his quills and tail were too long, his left arm was still metal, and his eyes were unchanged, but he was alive none the less. "You are no longer MechaMachine1.0, now you are simply Mecha." Mecha looked at his furry arm and gave a grin, "Tell me my mission Doctor, I'll do all in my power to fullfill your request." Eggman ignored him and was muttering to himself, "Genius, genius, he is stronger with that arm of his, but does not hold the weakness of my robots. Also, his lack of emotions from being a previous robot will certianly come in handy." Eggman looked to his creation, who was standing still and obediantly awaiting his command, _Still, if he's anything like Metal Sonic, I should be careful of him developing a free will. Being alive will only increase these chances..._ "Alright, you need to learn of Sonic the Hedgehog... my nemesis." Mecha looked at him and gave an evil grin, "You want me to take him out for you then?" Eggman shook his head, "No, no, we need to weaken him first. Take away his will to fight, torture him, hurt him, kill him inside."

Mecha looked at the man standing in front of him, _This guy is very interesting... I like his style. Torture, pain, death, all very appealing words to me._ Eggman gave Mecha a portfolio filled with pictures of the different members of the Sonic Heroes: Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, Rouge, Amy, Blaze, Big, Vector, Omega, Cream, Espio, Charmy, Jet, Storm, and Wave. With pictures and profiles, Mecha would be abe to study his enemies very easily with this information. He turned the page to see a whole page devoted to Shadow, filled with pictures of Maria, Dr. Gerald Robotnik, and Black Doom. It explained his past, present, and possible future. Mecha turned that page and saw one devoted to Sonic, mostly devoted to rants, since Sonic didn't really have much worth knowing, other than he kicked Eggman's butt every time he attempted a world conquest. After that, the pages were blank, apparently Shadow and Sonic were the only two that were worthy of being considered a threat. Mecha put the portfolio down, his computer-like brain would remember all of the details without him having to ever look at the binder again.

"Are you done downloading?" Eggman asked, no matter what Mecha was, he would always consider him a robot in these ways. Mecha looked at the portfolio again, "Your request is fullfilled," he answered in a monotone voice, still looking at the binder. "Excellent, what would you consider to be the bast plan using the information you have?"

"This Amy... how much have you used **her**?" Eggman gave a small twitch, "Too many times to count." Mecha gave a malicious laugh, "And I'll guess they all failed?" Eggman muttered something under his breath, which Mecha took as a yes. "What did you do to her?" Eggman looked at Mecha again, "She was bait, or a bargain to make an exchange for something better." Mecha shook his head, "But you never tortured her?" Eggman gave Mecha one of his trademark evil laughs, "The need never arose, but I always had a cell prepared for when it did." Mecha looked out one of the windows to the ocean underneath them, "You know the plan then," he stated.

_Now_

Amy awoke to the darkness, she was in a windowless, stone cell with iorn bars at the doorway. Amy tried to stand up, but saw she was chained to the wall. "What's going on?" she wondered aloud. "So you're awake my dear," the familer voice of Eggman rang throughout the cell. "Eggman? When did you go Midevil?" she questioned, referring to the old fashioned dungeon she was in, very much unlike the more modern things he usually had around. "It doesn't matter," Amy continued, "Sonic will rescue me anyways." Eggman's laugh erupted throughout the cell, "This time is different my dear Amy. You see, Sonic will not be informed I have you, which will make it much more difficult to find you, and even longer to figure out you're gone. Number two, my base is in a new location, far away from any of my previous haunts. And the last and most important detail to you, your stay will be different from previous times. Mecha!" he called out. Amy turned next to her to see a pair of red eyes with a scope that was a dead line. "Yes doctor?" the figure next to her asked, his scope moving with the levels of high and low on his voice. "Do what you want. Hit her, stab her, shoot her, rape her, anything to cause pain." A fanged smile appeared on the hedgehog's lips, "With pleasure." Mecha answered. "Just one rule in this game Mecha, she can't die." Mecha looked at Amy, "I wouldn't dream of it."

_The Next Day_

Eggman laughed maniacaly at the pink hedgehog reduced to a crying peace of fluff in only one night. Mecha never caved in to her pleading, her crying, or her screams of agony. He was perfect for torturing this little girl, and would never have to worry about her fighting back with the "retro" style cell. That wasn't the reason for the cell though, Hollywood made the image of a "torture chamber" similar to this, which made it the one that haunted people's nightmares. This made it so anyone tortured in there would suffer mental pain as well as physical and emotional. Soon Amy Rose would be a broken little doll!

_Amy_

Amy couldn't relax, he was always watching her, waiting for her weakest moment to hurt her evern more. Who knew when Mecha would come, sometimes he waited for hours, sometimes he only disappeared for a few seconds. She shivered though she wasn't cold, she cried though she felt no pain, she was an unstable mess. With the darkness she knew no time, and she wished more than anything that Sonic would save her, _..or I save myself..._ "Eggman," she whispered quietly to the man she knew was there, "why are you doing this? You said yourself that Sonic can't find me, so what's the point?" She heard laughter from the speakers Eggman spoke through, "Oh no my dear, my plan counts on him finding you!" Amy was confused, though said nothing, "You see Amy, a man is broken from the inside out, not the other way around. The longer it takes him to find me, the longer Mecha has to torture you. The best part is, when he comes all he will have to show for his effort is a useless little girl and a broken heart!" Amy wanted to scream at him, yell at him, get her hammer and hurt him as much as he hurt her, but she was too weak to even speak.

She saw Mecha's eyes appear out of thin air, "Get away from me!" she whispered in a deadly tone. He words earned her a cut on her already bruised arm, "Pathetic creature," Mecha stated, "time to eat." Amy glared at him, clutching her arm, "I won't eat anything that comes from your filthy hands." Mecha grabbed the food and stuffed it down her throat, forcing her to eat the food, "You will die without food, and than my fun would be all over." With that Mecha left the coughing Amy to prepare for the next round of torture.

_Station Square_

"Are you sure?" a worried Rouge aked the fox-boy on the other side of the line, "I am,." Tails answered, "She isn't answering the door or the phone, but there are no signs of anyone breaking into her house, no broken windows, no doors torn off the hinges, and the neighbors say they saw Amy go into the house. It's like she disappeared into thin air." Rouge looked to Shadow worriedly, he understood the magnitude of the situation better than anyone in the room, he loved Amy like a sister. "What did Tails say?" a very scared Cream asked Rouge, "Nothing good. There are no signs anyone took her, but she isn't in the house either. And if she just got up and left, she would have answered her cell." Big, Blaze, Cream, Shadow, Knuckles, Team Chaotix and Rouge all avoided looking at each other, this was a pain everyone felt, Amy was like everyone's best friend. "If only Sonic were here..." Tails' said through the phone. "Well he isn't!" Rouge snapped at Tails. "Who isn't?" Blaze asked the angry bat-girl. "Sonic." Shadow answered, knowing that it really couldn't be anyone else. "Damn him! I told him a million times that he needed a cell phone!" Vector exclaimed. "What makes so sure he doesn't have one?" Shadow asked in a mysterious tone. "What?" everyone in the room asked, "Sonic and I have been training in the mountains for about 6 months now." Rouge looked skeptically at Shadow, "But we saw Sonic 3 months ago." Shadow answered, "He wanted a break to see you guys." Everyone, other than Shadow, thought the same thing, _He never said anything_ Shadow looked at their faces, "If he said anything, you all would have disrupted our training. My point is that Sonic has a cell phone." Shaow pulled out his own cell phone, and went through his cell phone to find the title "Faker." He called the number and heard Sonic's cheerful voice from the phon, "Hey Shadow, what's shaking?" Shadow gave a sigh, "Idiot, because of your ignorance your girl was stolen" Shadow glared at the phone, since Sonic wasn't there to glare at, "What are you talking about? Did Eggman take her?" Shadow looked to Rouge then back at the phone, "I don't think so. This isn't Eggman's style at all. No ransom, no taunting, nothing."

"Wait for an hour, I'll be there." Shadow sighed, _He ,must be tired, it usually doesn't take him that long to get here from Florida._ (AN: All I know is that Station Square is in the DC area). Shadow looked to the expectant group, "He's coming." Everyone let out their breath, and just realized they were holding it.

_Egg Viper_

Amy was shivering, this time from the cold she felt from laying in a pool of her once warm blood. Mecha came back, "I hate you, just kill me." Mecha gave a laugh, "what good are you then?" He cupped her chin in his right hand and looked into her eyes, "You don't seem to comprehend, I don't have emotions of compassion, pity, or even love. All I have is a lust, for blood and body alike." Mecha's cold eyes bore into her green ones, "Asking for death will not bring it upon you."

_One hour later_

Sonic appeared in front of the door of the now closed Club Rouge and stepped in, where everyone was sitting with solem expressions on their faces. "Guys..." Shadow looked up at him, "It isn't your fault faker." Sonic turned his back to Shadow, "Yes it was. By allowing her to get close to me, she got hurt. I don't care what you say, Eggman has her, I just know it." Rouge stood up and placed her hand on Sonic's shoulder, "It isn't wrong to love, Sonic." Sonic kept his eyes from everyone, "It is when your enemy will do anything to kill you." Everyone looked sympathetically at their once cocky hero, now beating himself up for something no one could have prevented. He was only a shadow of what he once was, and it was only one day. "We'll find her Sonic, and then Eggman will never hurt her again," Knuckles told his friend,. "Thanks buddy."

_Egg Viper_

Eggman was laughing gleefully now, Amy was screaming now, begging Mecha to stop doing this to her, but Mecha was right behind Eggman. "She's gone insane now! Sonic will never dare to fight me again!" Mecha looked to his master, "Unless he gets so outraged by this he kills you." Eggman gave another laugh, "He won't get past you Mecha, you're the strongest thing I've ever evented!" The Cyborg looked to Eggman, "I have never fought him, but I'm confident that you're new wallpaper will be red and smell like the blood of that hedgehog."

_2 Days Later_

Sonic turned to Tails, "Why can't you find him?" Tails looked on his computer, "My satellite has a sonar that picks up all machines bigger than a large jet plane, and there is nothing that isn't in one of the previous areas, but people are checking tham. Big and Blaze are checking out the Egg Carrier, Team Chaotix is checking the Death Egg, Knuckles and Cream are looking where the remains of the Egg Fleet are, and Shadow and Rouge are checking out ARK. Wherever Eggman is, he has something that won't show up on my systems." Sonic sighed, _Why can't we find him..._ "Maybe it isn't Eggman?" Tails suggested, "Perhaps someone else took her." Sonic sighed again, "He has her. I just know it Tails. And he wants me to find her, and I will."

_Egg Viper_

Mecha left the crying Amy, "Don't be so pathetic, or else your boyfriend will come to an ugly little thing." Amy just cried harder, wanting all the pain to just stop.

_2 more days later_

Mecha looked to Eggman, "It's been 5 days now, and she has already gone insane. She only cries and screams when I'm not there, and is mute when I am." Mecha stood up and turned on the moniter to see Amy screaming and crying, "She is so much fun."

_Russia_

Sonic waited outside while Tails and Rouge were asking a man if he saw anything strange. The rest of the Sonic Heroes (AN: I hate that name, so corny) were investigating other areas where Eggman could possiblely be. Sonic leaned his ear against the door to hear what the old man was saying, "...So something strange did happen?" Rouge's voice asked, "Well the fish that usually come from up north have stopped coming, and fishermen who went up there never came back alive." Sonic heard enough, he jumped into the old geezer's boat and made it go maximum speed to the Arctic Circle, where Eggman was. He had to be.

_3 days later_

"Mecha! Get in there immediately!" Eggam screamed through the PA system, he didn't need to say where, Mecha had to go into Amy's cell very often now. Mecha materialized into darkness and caught Amy's head as she tried to throw it against the stone wall again. He wiped the blood off of her forehead and applied pressure to the back of Amy's neck; she blacked out.

_Russia_

"I'm so gonna kill him!" Rouge yelled out for the billionth time. When Tails and Rouge realized Sonic took the boat to the Arctic, they tried to get the TornadoX and find him, only to see that the wires were torn out and gone. Tails couldn't fix it without the right materials, which the old man didn't have. "Me too," an irritated Tails agreed.

_Arctic Circle_

Sonic turned off the engine, it was too hot again. _This damn thing is too slow. If I could swim, I'd have been there days ago_ Sonic sighed and looked to the horizon, A grey blur was just above it, and was probablely Eggman's ship, but it didn't look any smaller than it was 2 days ago. _Life is a beach_

_5 Days Later_

Sonic was directly below the Egg Viper, and was now conteplating on how to get in. _Damn, I should've used the Tornado..._

_In The Egg Viper_

Eggman looked to Amy, she was just knocked out of conciousness again, for the third time today, _I'm surprised she isn't dead yet... knocking her out all those times weakans her body... her will to die must keep her alive._ Eggman chuckled at the thought and looked to Mecha who just walked into the room, "Someone is in the area, and actually came close," he motioned towars the sonar system, "I think our friend came to pay a visit." Mecha looked closely at the moniter, "Perhaps I should instruct him on the visiting hours."

_The Egg Viper Deck_

Sonic was standing on the deck and looked down at the rubble that used to be his boat a few minutes ago. When Sonic saw a killer whale swimming towards him, he jumped as high as he could and grabbed the edge of the Egg Viper's lower armor, he then jumped and climbed until he reached the deck. "This place needs a directory..." he though aloud. He didn't expect a cold voice to answer, "I can give you directions." Sonic looked wildly to see a white hedgehog cyborg. "No matter which way you take, you will reach the same destination, your doom." Sonic gave one of his cocky grins "Isn't it polite to introducing yourself to someone before you get your butt kicked by them." Mecha gave a grin of his own, "My creator calls me Mecha, but Amy prefers to call me 'You Heartless Bastard.' You may take your pick." Sonic suddenly got a death look on his face, "So you're the one who took Amy." Mecha chuckled, "And tortured her." Sonic dashed towards Mecha, "You're gonna die you heartless bastard!" Sonic tried to punch him, but Mecha blocked his punch easily, "You know, Amy says that often, except the 'you're' is usually 'I'm', isn't that a coincidence?" Sonic went to kick Mecha, but he jumped and dodged that too, "Amy said you would come to save her in the beginning, but she gave up on you rather quickly." Sonic did a spin dash, but Mecha dodged that as well, "I can see why too, you're too weak, you can't even protect yourself." Mecha loaded his left arm and shot a net at Sonic, "And now she'll see that too."

_Egg Viper Control Room_

Eggman watched the fight between Sonic and Mecha happily, and was even happier when Mecha started walking to the Control Room with Sonic, the blue blur, the "great hero", in a net like a little baby fish! The doors slid open and Mecha threw the net at Eggman's feet, who in return did what he always wanted to do, he kicked Sonic when he was down. "So this is the hero I always lost to!" he kicked him again, "A little," _kick_, "baby," _kick_, "hedgehog!" He turned on the moniter in Amy's cell to see she was starting to wake up. "Mecha..." With a nod, Mecha left to the cell, where he knocked Amy out again. When Mecha came back, Eggman had more orders for him, "Take the fool to the cell across from Amy, and do stop knocking her out, this will be even more fun to watch." Mecha took the bag from Eggman, "Considering that wasn't fun at all, you have to be right."

_Egg Viper Prison_

Sonic was in a cell the same style as Amy's was, minus the chains. _She's right there, I can see her, only some metal bars seperate us, she is so close, and I can't help her..._ He growled when he saw Mecha step into the chambers, "If you lay a single finger on her... I'l kill you." Mecha gave a deviant grin, "You are in no position to make threats, weakling." Mecha went into Amy's cell and her screams soon filled the entire prison. Sonic headbuttled to bars, hit them, kicked them, pulled on them, did all he could to break them, but they remained upright. Sonic grabbed his ears and tried to block out the screams, but they were too loud. He shut his eyes as tight as possible, and opened them; his now blood-red eyes. His body started glowing black and his quills became flames. He stood up calmly and tore the door off the hinges. Mecha rushed from the darkness to see the demon that once was Sonic. He went to load his arm, but Sonic appeared quickly and kicked him in his knees. Mecha jumped up to recooperate, but than Sonic jumped as well and headbutted the white cyborg. Mecha shot a plasma beam at Sonic, and gave a grin as Sonic fell to the ground, and the grin slid off his face as Sonic arose; unscathed by the attack. "What are you?" Sonic held up his palm, and a blue flame ignited in his hand, "The darkness in humans' hearts." He threw the fire at Mecha, who dodged and only had a little of his mechanic arm melted. "So now things get interesting, however..." Mecha made a symbol with his hands and disapeared into thin air. Sonic hovered inches above the ground and flew to the door that lead into the hall. He ignited another fire and melted the door, then flew as fast as he could to the Control Room. He melted the door and saw Mecha standing over a cowering Eggman. "Hedgehog... you are a worthy adversary and I look forward to the day when we can do battle again. However, I do have some advice for you. The Egg Viper is set to implode, and your power will not last forever. It would be wise to use what you have left to bring Amy back home, after all..." Mecha and Eggman started to disappear, "I can't torture a dead person." And with that, Eggman and Mecha were gone.

Sonic took a final lunge at them, but missed them them by a hair's breath. Sonic looked up to see the walls starting to collapse, and broke the wall which had Amy on the other side. When he dropped to the floor, his nightlike vision saw Amy, matted and covered in her own blood, screaming. Sonic went up to her, and pressed the pressure point in her neck. Then he grabbed her and carried her bridal style as he flew at ligh speed to Russia, where Rouge and Tails still were. Sonic's power fell short of what was needed, and he collapsed on the Russian shore.

_The Next Day_

"Sonic?" Sonic turned to Amy, "What is it Ames?" Amy looked out to the sea, where only hours ago she was held captive, "How long was I gone?" Sonic took a moment and thought, "13 days." Amy got up and started walking inland. Sonic, for once, followed her.

_Rouge and Tails_

Tails had found the materials he needed and repaired the TornadoX, and was now preparing to fly north to find Sonic, and hopefully Amy. Rouge looked to the old man to thank him, and saw the form of two familiar hedgehogs. She rushed to the two beaten hedgehogs and took them to Tails, so that they could get to a doctor ASAP.

_8.5 Months Later_

Amy was chatting with Cream and Rouge, gossiping about the newly wed Big and Blaze. Sonic and Shadow were sparring, Shadow would kick then Sonic would punch, and Vector was just chilling with music. "You know what Blaze told me? She said that she and Big were together for quite a bit before, and I think she meant 'together' together," Rouge informed Amy and Cream. Amy gave a small smile and looked to Sonic, would they ever have a relationship like that? Knuckles ran towards Sonic and Shadow and complained, "You guys started withut me!" Shadow and Sonic ceased their fighting and looked to Knuckles, "Sorry buddy, you know how we get," Sonic explained. Shadow sat down and took a sip of his drink and the other two joined him. Knuckles tapped on Sonic's shoulder, "You know, I have been meaning to ask this for a while, did Amy gain weight?" Knuckles lowered his voice on the last part. Sonic also spoke in a whisper, "Never tell a woman with a giant hammer she's fat."

Sonic's cell rang (with a tune similar to _It Doesn't Matter_) with the caller reading, "Green Freak." Sonic answered the phone, "Hello?" Jet's voice answered on the other line, "We found him."

_Dragon Back_

Sonic, Amy, Shadow and Rouge went to Dragon Back, an ancient ruin of a town that was destroyed by a volcano eruption. On top of the foremost remains of a tower, the white hedgehog that was Mecha sat and looked down upon the adventurers. Above him, Eggman's hovercraft with the overweight villan himself was shooting randomly. "You came, excellent. I was getting rather bored." Sonic glared at the hedgehog, all cockiness gone. Shadow and Rouge both never met Mecha, but they could see by the look in Sonic's eyes that this was the only one who could make the hero tremble in fear. "What do you want!" Sonic demanded, "Amy knows." Sonic turned quickly to Amy, who was becoming weaker by the moment, just by looking at Mecha. "You sick bastard... today is the day you die." Mecha jumped off the tower and landed nimbly in front of Sonic, "Try me."

Mecha leapt forward and landed a punch on Sonic's cheek, then Sonic tried to hit Mecha, but Mecha dodged. Sonic tried to headbutt Mecha, but he dodged that and hit Sonic again. "I thought you'd be a challenge again, but it seems you're a weakling witout the powers of Chaos."Mecha fired a shot at Sonic, but he jumped at the last second and the deadly attack just grazed his leg, "I'm just getting started!" Sonic took a leap and was about to spiral kick Mecha, but a scream of agony came from behind him. Mecha and Sonic both turned to Amy, who was crying and screaming, "Oh God! Oh God! Not now! Please not now!" Mecha sprinted toward Amy and picked her up, "So, it's time." With that, Mecha ran off with Eggman yelling at him from atop his hovercraft. Eggman looked down to his controls to follow, but when he looked up he saw a very pissed off hedgehog in front of him, with another one on the ground. "You have 3 seconds Eggman," Sonic demanded, poison dripping from his voice. "I-I don't know! If I d-did, I-I w-wouldn't n-need to stay h-here," Eggman stuttered. Sonic looked to Shadow, rage was flaring around him too, "Where's Rouge?" Shadow looked aound wildly, but there was no bat-girl to be found. Sonic looked up, and saw the white fruit bat flying towards them, "I followed Mecha, and found Amy. She's in a cave about 3 miles north from here, it's a high climb though."

Sonic looked at Rouge, then to the still angry Shadow, "I'm going alone." Shadow and Rouge both spared Sonic a glare. Rouge started to object, but Shadow interrupted her before a single word was said, "If she dies, you'll be the only one who can't attend her funeral." Sonic forced out a grin to comfort the two, then ran as fast as he could (AN: fastest thing alive, this is damn fast) to where the cave was. When the saw the cliff, he jumped from rock to rock as fast as he could, careful to not alert Mecha to his presence. When he jumped and landed at the mouth of the cave, he saw Amy writhing in pain, while Mecha watched like it was a mildly interesting TV show.Sonic took a single step and dislodged a small pebble. Mecha turned quickly at the sound and shot right above Sonic. He was able to back up before the rocks hit him, but there was only a small opening, one that he would never fit through, even if he went on a diet. Sonic peered through the hole, and saw there was still light in the cave, it was a tunnel! Sonic was about to jump down and go around the cave, but then he heard another cry join Amy's. He looked wildly to see a baby hedgehg attatched to Amy torough a cord. Mecha cut the cord cruely and picked up the baby. It was a pale pink girl, more white than pink, with a metal limb instead of a right leg. Mecha gripped the child tightly, then disappeared into thin air. All that he left behind was one hedgehog screaming, "My baby! My baby!" and another hedgehog pulling out rocks to reach the first hedgehog.


End file.
